The present invention relates to an extension for bottle dispenser, in particular for food products.
In this field, the requirements to be met differ from those typical of the dispensing of cosmetic products, both from the ergonomic and function viewpoints. In particular, it is convenient for the spout of the dispenser to be considerably long and to allow a vertical dispensing of the fluid product. Especially in the foodstuffs field, moreover, to prevent the product from drying in contact with air, a system for sealing the outflow channel should be provided.
Currently, to meet such requirements in the dispensing of food products, long-spout dispensers are used, which provide for a substantially vertical dispensing action. A long spout is used because of the difficulty in obtaining, on hot-moulded components, curved paths for a fluid to be dispensed. In regard to the valves for sealing the outflow channel, they are infrequently used, although they would be useful in the foodstuffs field, because of their high cost, generally not compensated by the overall cost of the packaged product. In fact, known dispensers have a high number of components and the valve is generally cut after the moulding operation. Such a construction entails high costs due to the complexity of the cutting and assembly processes.
Therefore, the present invention aims to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, providing an adapter for current conventionally produced dispensers. This would allow to use such dispensers in the foodstuffs field as well, hence obviating the need for studying and developing the production of dispensers dedicated to food products.
Therefore, the present invention provides an extension for bottle dispenser, in particular for food products, having a stopper part to be applied on the mouth of the bottle and provided with a spout which may be curved downwards, which, from a general point of view, is characterised in that it comprises, in a single piece:
a conduit portion in continuation of the cavity of said spout into which it can be inserted with interference;
a vertical tubular cavity portion into which said conduit portion converges, comprising an inner core and a coaxial external cylindrical wall;
a cladding portion in continuation of said vertical tubular cavity portion, destined to cover said conduit portion and to continue in a brace that surrounds said stopper part of the dispenser; said brace having projecting portions for latching inferiorly to the dispenser; and
a distinct elastomeric valve for closing said vertical tubular cavity portion.